Parallel
by Trish86
Summary: AU Sinsajo. En un mundo paralelo, el bebé de Katniss no fue sólo un invento. Serie de one-shots para el reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen
1. Chapter 1

**La noche anterior al Quarter Quell**

Peeta quiere ir a su habitación, lavarse para luego ir a la mía. Pero yo no le dejo ir, aprieto con fuerza el agarre de nuestras manos y lo llevo a mi habitación. Tengo la certeza de que si una puerta se cierra entre nosotros, nos separará y esta es la última noche que puedo dormir a su lado. Mañana iremos a la arena y sólo él regresará. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Intento dormir pero es casi imposible, sé que él tampoco puede dormir y aunque permanecemos en silencio, nuestras manos encuentran su camino y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, comunicándonos sin palabras. No sé cuantos minutos pasan cuando siento que se mueve suavemente, como para no molestarme, pero no es necesario, nada puede molestar un sueño que no existe.

"Deberías descansar" me dice en un susurro.

"Tú igual" le contesté, y giro mi cuerpo hacia él, levantando la parte superior de mi cuerpo para apoyarme sobre su pecho. Nuestras manos se sueltan y entonces él acaricia mi rostro. No dice nada más, sólo me observa mientras acomoda un mechón suelto de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

No estoy segura cuántos segundos pasaron, nuestro contacto visual sigue irrompible y tan silencioso que creo escuchar nuestros latidos. Entonces dejo de verlo a los ojos, y miro sus labios, llevo mis dedos y los toco suavemente, pero no es suficiente, me inclino y lo beso porque ahora es lo único que puede calmarme. Sólo que no me calma, sino todo lo contrario.

No es suficiente.

Y Peeta debe sentirlo también, pues siento nuevamente su mano acariciando mi rostro, resbalando suavemente por el contorno de mis mejillas, cayendo lentamente por mi cuello para acomodar sus dedos en mi nuca, sujetando firmemente mi cabeza y atrayéndome a un beso mucho más demandante, superando mi atrevimiento y demostrándome que puede darme lo que creo que necesito. Quisiera saber qué es, pero lo único que pienso es en una clase diferente de hambre, la misma que sentí en la cueva hace un año. Pero de pronto el beso se rompe y siento mis labios húmedos y enfriándose. La fuerza de su mano en mi cabeza se debilita y finalmente desaparece.

Quiero protestar pero no sé qué decir, no encuentro las palabras apropiadas, así que sólo actúo, inclino mi cuerpo aún más, elevándome sobre él y de pronto estoy con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mis manos agarrando fuertemente su camiseta y cerrando mi boca alrededor de la suya para tomar más de esos besos que prometen calmar el hambre que siento. Al principio siento que me abraza con fuerza y es tan confortante sentir la potencia de su agarre sobre mi espalda, subiendo lentamente hacia mis hombros y nuevamente se ubican detrás de mi cuello. Un temblor y una sensación de calor invade rápidamente todo mi ser mientras mi cuerpo espera sentir nuevamente esa sensación de ser devorada por él. Pero no ocurre, al contrario, siento que me aleja de él y de pronto nuestro beso se rompe nuevamente.

Reprimo un gruñido de frustración, quiero gritarle y golpearle por detenernos, como si no supiera lo que me costó tomar este atrevimiento. Siento una combinación de rabia y vergüenza, porque ahora el hambre ha incrementado con tanta fuerza que ni yo misma puedo creerlo. Y es algo que sale de mi control.

"Katniss… no-no tienes que…." Por el tono de su voz parecía pasar por algún tipo de dolor. No pude evitar sentir satisfacción al ver que parecía sufrir, tanto como yo luego de negarme sus besos. Malditos besos de hambre. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, su mentón temblaba, sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en algún punto distante, me quedé mirándolo fijamente, en verdad parecía estar pasando por algún tipo de tortura, incluso su corazón latía con fuerza, pero el mío también temblaba con la misma intensidad. Era extraño ver a Peeta sin palabras, cuando esta noche había creado tal alboroto con Caesar. De pronto recuperó el aliento "Podemos sólo dormir, deberíamos dormir, no tienes que…"

"Quiero" le dije sin pensarlo de más.

Era nuestra última noche juntos después de todo, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba mañana en la arena, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no volvería a verlo más. Yo moriría en la arena y Peeta volvería a casa. Él debía regresar, y yo me aseguraría de eso. Si esta era mi última noche con él, quiero tomar todo lo que pueda, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, no puedo parar.

No somos más que piezas en este juego, no tenemos ni voz ni voto, nos quitaron todo. Pero si esta noche mi única libertad se restringe a lo que puedo elegir, si esto es lo único que me pertenece sin que nadie decida por mí, entonces lo tomo.

Vuelvo a acercarme a Peeta, bajo mi rostro hacia él, lentamente y rozo sus labios con un beso reafirmante, para él, para mí. Luego susurro muy bajito contra sus labios "Aunque sea por una noche". Él repite mis palabras en un susurro y tomo sus labios con los míos.

Vuelvo a sentir su abrazo fuerte contra mi espalda y en un segundo él gira conmigo, y de pronto cambiamos de lugar, él ahora está sobre mí, devorando mi boca con la suya, llenándome de hambre, pero a la vez calmándome lentamente.

Entonces supe que esto habría pasado de todas formas. Quizás no era el mejor momento, y quizás habría mejores momentos que elegir entre todos. Pero hoy, esta noche, mi hambre por fin se saciaba.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _El reto consiste en escribir mini-fics con un largo de hasta 1000 palabras._**

 ** _Desde que terminé de leer la serie, siempre me pregunté ¿qué sería si Katniss sí hubiera estado embarazada?. Pero me daba una pereza increíble re-escribir el libro. ¡Y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta! Puedo explorar ese lado, pero sin entrar en profundidades, tan sólo como si viera viñetas. Si les gustó este inicio, acompáñenme en este viaje. Pero cuidado, el camino puede ser angustioso._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distrito Trece. Cinco días después del Quarter Quell**

"¡Me prometiste que Peeta viviría!, ¡Lo prometiste!" gritaba histéricamente a Haymitch, tres líneas finas de sangre cerca de su ojo izquierdo adornaban su rostro enfurecido, él apretaba su mandíbula, estoy segura que quiere golpearme. No me importa. Nada puede dolerme más que haber perdido a Peeta. Todo se vuelve borroso, y me quedo sin fuerzas, recién entonces siento el pinchazo en mi brazo, ya no puedo hablar y mi cuerpo se vuelve extremadamente pesado.

Pero sólo mi cuerpo está inmóvil, mi cerebro sigue despierto, pensando y viviendo una tortura incesante que sólo me sumerge más y más en mi miseria. Sólo puedo pensar en Peeta, en lo que le deben estar haciendo, intentando sacar información de algo que ni siquiera sabe. Finnick intenta calmarme, pero sus palabras no hacen nada, no significan nada para mí.

No sé cuántos días pasan, me hablan pero no respondo, quieren hacerme comer, pero rechazo todo lo que me quieren dar. Quizás así pueda morir más rápido. Se limitan a inyectarme con sueros y otras cosas, suponiendo que eso me mantendrá con vida, también revisan constantemente los monitores por signos vitales, y cada vez aprieto con furia mis dientes al comprobar que, efectivamente, sigo viva, y al parecer con buena salud.

Pero un día al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con alguien a quien simplemente no puedo ignorar, y que me conoce como nadie.

"Gale," lo llamo casi en un susurro.

"Hey, Catnip." Me da una media sonrisa y veo que la tiene quemaduras a un lado de su rostro, tiene el brazo seriamente lastimado y vendajes bajo su camisa. Entonces supe que algo muy grave había pasado.

Le pregunto por Prim urgentemente, él me asegura que mi hermana y mi madre están a salvo, que se encuentran aquí en Distrito 13. Con horror llego a la conclusión que no quería escuchar, quería negarlo, pero había visto al Hob arder en fuego y reducirse a cenizas. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que Gale no me mentiría, no me mantendría secretos, así había sido siempre entre nosotros.

"Katniss, ya no existe el Distrito 12"

El _bip_ constante de los monitores empezó a acelerarse, una enfermera se acercó rápidamente a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco, sentí que me faltaba aire. Gale me mira preocupado, la enfermera le pide que se retire, pero yo no quiero que se vaya, entra quien supongo es el médico principal y trata de calmarme, inyecta algo al suero que alimenta mi brazo y me pide descansar.

"Tranquila. El calmante no les hará daño" me dijo la enfermera, con una voz serena. No le tomé importancia a su forma de hablarme.

El médico comprueba una vez más el monitor, y parece satisfecho. Le da unas órdenes a la enfermera y se retira de la habitación. Gale entonces recupera el movimiento, y se acerca hacia mí pero la enfermera lo detiene a medio camino, le pide que se retire diciéndole que en mi estado no puedo tener este tipo de sobresaltos, que es mejor no generarme complicaciones y prácticamente lo saca de la habitación.

¿Mi estado? De pronto quiero reírme. No creía posible que en Distrito 13 se hayan tragado el cuento del bebé. Debían saber que era un invento, que Peeta usando su genialidad y carisma había hecho un último intento de salvarnos. Aunque no pudo, ni yo pude salvarlo a él.

Pasaron los días y Gale no volvía a visitarme, empezaba a sentirme ansiosa porque no sabía de Prim o de mi madre, hasta que una mañana se abrió la puerta y en vez de la enfermera, estaban ellas, por fin aquí, frente a mí. Sonreí al ver a mi hermana y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía extendí mis brazos hacia ella.

"¿Estás bién, patito?" le pregunté aún sabiendo que era tonto. La estaba viendo, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

"Sí, Katniss. Estamos bien. Pero tú… no te has estado alimentando bien." Una ola de vergüenza se retorció en mi estómago, pero duró poco. El cabello rubio de Prim, y sus ojos azules sólo me hacían recordar a Peeta, en lo horrible que debe estar pasando ahora. Si es que seguía vivo. Y entonces, junto a Prim, junto a su calidez, mi corazón no pudo más, mi pecho trataba de reprimir los sollozos pero sólo me hacían convulsionar dolorosamente mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. "Peeta…" apenas pude susurrar, y Prim me abrazó para confortarme.

"Está bien… está bien…" me susurra suavemente, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, una y otra vez, como si estuviera cepillándome. Por increíble que parezca, ese pequeño tacto parece confortarme más que nada. "No debes angustiarte Katniss, podría hacerle daño al bebé"

"Prim, el bebé fue un invento de Peeta," espero no haber usado un tono condescendiente, pero es que no podía creer que mi madre y mi hermana creyeran que de verdad estaba embarazada. ¿O acaso era parte de alguna oscura estrategia de este juego? No me sorprendería si así fuera, pero, ¿qué beneficio tendrían ellos de mi supuesto embarazo?

La puerta se abre y entra la última persona que quería ver, pero quizás también es quien más respuestas me puede dar.

"¿Ya se lo dijeron?" pregunta Haymitch y sé que esa pregunta es para Prim y mi madre.

"¿Decirme qué?" suelto rápidamente, ansiosa de acabar con los secretos de una vez. Los miro expectante, cambiando mi mirada entre ellos pero ninguno parece querer hablar, luego Prim coge mi mano y la aprieta.

"El bebé es real Katniss" me dice suavemente, su mano aun apretando la mía como si con ese gesto me mantuviera atada a tierra. Debo expresar muy bien la confusión en mi rostro porque ella elabora más su respuesta. "No es sólo un invento, quizás lo fue en un principio pero ahora es real".

Sacudo mi cabeza negando lo que acabo de escuchar. Quiero protestar pero ahora es Haymitch quien interviene.

"Estás embarazada, cielito".


	3. Chapter 3

**Distrito Ocho.**

Salí corriendo del comedor porque no podía soportarlo más, dejando atrás los gritos de enojo y las acusaciones de traición a Peeta por su reciente declaración. Estúpidas hormonas. Llegué a mi habitación, y al baño directamente a vomitar, lloraba y devolvía patéticamente lo poco que había podido comer antes de que las pantallas mostraran el mensaje del Capitolio.

Llevé mis manos a mi estómago mientras sollozaba y respiraba con dificultad. Peeta seguía vivo.

Apreté con fuerza el lugar en mi vientre aún plano, donde un pedacito de Peeta crecía poco a poco. Había días malos y había otros peores. Por momentos me costaba aceptar que estaba embarazada, lo creía imposible, pero precisamente ayer tuve un control donde me mostraron en el monitor un granito que iba a seguir creciendo. Me explicaron los cambios naturales que pasaría mi cuerpo, que todo era un proceso. Pero sus palabras caían en un vacío y chocaban contra un muro que yo empeñaba en mantener. Sólo mi madre y Prim lograban llegar a mí, sólo tenía oídos para ellas.

Como todas las noches, Prim se acostaba conmigo y le hablaba a mi panza, le contaba historias sobre nuestro padre, sobre el distrito 12, sobre la cabra, sobre el gato – el cual parecía presentir que algo importante estaba en mi vientre y se acurrucaba al lado – sobre su propio padre y los increíbles pasteles que hacía. Sólo que esta noche no hubo historia. Prim me habló directamente a mí.

"No pueden hacerle daño Katniss" me dijo suavemente y me acarició la mejilla, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que una lágrima silenciosa caía.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo necesitan. Para llegar a ti. ¿No te das cuenta, Katniss? Tú eres el sinsajo."

Las palabras de Prim siempre encuentran la forma de llegar a mí. Aún no lo había aceptado, yo no quería ser parte de esto, pero sin saberlo, sin pedirlo, me había convertido en el sinsajo.

"Lo odian aquí, lo consideran un traidor. No se cuál es peor para él, si el Capitolio o aquí." Le dije pensando que no habría lugar seguro para Peeta, aún si no pudieran hacerle daño, no estaría seguro en ningún lugar.

"Creo que aún no entiendes el poder que tienes, Katniss. Eres el sinsajo. Puedes pedir lo que quieras y lo harán."

Miré a mi hermana y vi su expresión seria, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido y madurado, cuánto más que yo podía ver y entender. Se estaba convirtiendo en una adulta. Esa noche dormí pensando en sus palabras, les di forma, les permití entrar en mí y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente había conseguido que Coin anunciara públicamente que perdonaría a los Vencedores cuando fueran rescatados, y yo cumpliría mi papel de sinsajo. Casi de inmediato me hicieron grabar unos propos, pero no importaba cuánto me esforzara o cuántas veces lo repitiera, los videos no me salían bien. Fue cuando Haymitch sugirió mandarme al campo, aparentemente yo actuaba mejor cuando no me decían qué hacer.

Acepté de inmediato, por supuesto que no me dejarían ir sin un poco de discusión, pero si moría en el intento conseguirían un mártir. Como sea, ellos tenían las de ganar. Eligieron el Distrito Ocho que había sido atacado hace poco, ya que dedujeron que no volvería a ser atacado y era una zona 'segura' donde grabarme.

Ver las ruinas del Ocho fue impactante, nos recibió la comandante Paylor y nos dirigió hacia el hospital, donde atendían a los heridos y pocos sobrevivientes del ataque. Caminamos por entre la gente, no se daba abasto las camas así que había gente en el piso. El olor a sangre empezaba a asfixiarme, pero una fuerza interna me obligó a seguir. Fue entonces que alguien tomó mi mano, era un niño y vi en su mirada el reconocimiento y algo más. Esperanza.

Pronto los susurros se hicieron audibles, la noticia de mi llegada se esparció como pólvora y escuchaba entre susurros y gritos mi nombre. Nunca había sido buena con palabras, pero en ese momento dije algo sobre luchar, y el Capitolio, y libertad, y otras cosas más.

"¿Y qué hay del bebé?" pregunta una mujer que en ese momento abrazó a su hijo.

"Lucharemos juntos" le respondo llevándome instintivamente una mano a la panza.

Aún me costaba entender la magnitud de mi estado o porqué era tan importante para otros, pero algo era seguro, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. No cuando atacaron el distrito con más bombardeos, no cuando tuve que saltarme las órdenes superiores, no cuando respondí al ataque y disparé contra las naves del Capitolio, no cuando con toda la ira y el fuego interior que sentía envié mi propio mensaje a Snow.

Una vez que escuché "¡Corten!" y la luz de la cámara se apagó, me retorcí con una arcada y vomité.

Sólo entonces recordé que tenía un bebé en mi interior.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente por seguir aquí y por sus fantásticos reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**El ataque al Trece**

Siento el retumbar de la explosión en mis entrañas, me aferro a Prim y dejo que mi madre nos abrace. Instintivamente llevo una mano a mi panza y cierro los ojos con fuerza, aprieto los dientes y mi cabeza no deja de pensar en Peeta, en su sangre derramada en el piso antes de que la transmisión se corte. ¿Qué le deben de estar haciendo? Pero sin duda, nos salvó con su aviso y nos dio minutos extra de vida ante el ataque, pero, ¿a qué precio? Me siento enferma, siento una especie de náuseas pero también mucha impotencia, me sobrelleva una desesperación que no puedo controlar.

"Ya, ya, estaremos bien aquí abajo" escucho a Prim decirle al estúpido gato que fue a rescatar hace unos instantes, pero sus palabras también me alcanzan, debo encontrar calma.

La voz de Coin se escucha en todo el bunker dando aviso que el aviso de Peeta nos dio tiempo, y estamos en deuda con él. Empecé a temblar y a gatas, como pude, fui al pequeño baño de nuestro compartimiento y vomité, Prim estaba a mi lado al segundo, cogiendo mi cabello y sobándome la espalda.

"Estar embarazada es lo peor" digo débilmente mientras me limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo que mi madre me alcanzó.

"Yo creo que es maravilloso" me contesta Prim de pronto esbozando una sonrisa.

Arqueé una ceja en discrepancia, regresé con ellas al compartimiento y acepté el vaso con agua que mi mamá me ofreció, pero sólo tomé una bocarada para quitarme el mal sabor, temía que si tomaba de más, me volvería a vomitarlo todo. Nos acomodamos sobre los camarotes, Prim conmigo, sabía que la necesitaba en este momento, su presencia me confortaba mucho. Conversamos como solíamos hacerlo antes de dormir en antigua casa en el Doce, extrañaba tener esta comunicación con ella y hacía tiempo que no conversábamos debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

"Me entrenarán para ser médico" finalmente me dijo Prim, aun manteniendo su brillante sonrisa.

"¡Eso es fantástico, Patito! Serían estúpidos si no lo hicieran"

"Bueno, apenas voy en clases básicas, pero hay mucho por aprender." Prim toma una postura recta y su sonrisa desaparece lentamente, "¿Cómo te sientes Katniss?, y no me refiero al embarazo"

Se refiere a Peeta, lo sé. Le digo todo lo que me carcome por dentro, cómo se ha ido deteriorando en las imágenes de la tv, de mi temor de lo que ahora podría estar pasando, que podrían matarlo. De pronto siento una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

"Katniss, no creo que Snow mate a Peeta, si lo hace no tendrá cómo llegar a ti. No tendrá cómo hacerte daño" veo que Prim tiene razón, Snow no puede desperdiciar la vida de Peeta, ya mato a Cinna, ya destruyó mi hogar, no tiene a nadie, sólo a Peeta en sus manos.

"Pero entonces ¿qué podrían hacer con él?"

"Lo que sea que logre quebrarte"

Me pregunté qué sería aquello que me quiebre.

Los días siguientes me encuentro haciendo nudos con Finnick, entendiendo mejor la situación, comprendiendo lo que Snow hace con nosotros teniendo a Annie y Peeta en el Capitolio, descubriendo cosas de mí misma que ni yo sabía. Finnick me prestó su cuerda para hacer nudos, lo cual hice toda la noche hasta que mis dedos escocieran y dolieran. Me recuperaba de mis náuseas matutinas cuando Coin nos dio aviso que podíamos salir del bunker. De hecho, nos quería vestidos y listos para la grabación del siguiente video mostrando lo bien que estábamos en el Trece. Por supuesto requerían al sinsajo para demostrarlo.

En lo que Finnick y yo nos dirigíamos a cambiarnos, Gale nos da una mirada nada agradable, ¿acaso piensa que hay algo entre nosotros?, quizás me vio ir donde Finnick la noche anterior y lo malinterpretó. Bien, pues mis dedos duelen, no he cerrado mis ojos en toda la noche, esta mañana vomité hasta lo que no tenía en el estómago, y una cámara me espera para grabarme haciendo algo impresionante. Y Snow tiene a Peeta. Gale puede pensar lo que le dé la gana.

Finnick toma un café, pero a mí me ofrecen un té. Lo bebo con precaución y me tranquilizo al ver que no me ocasiona ningún tipo de asco. Subimos con un escuadrón y el equipo de grabación, la vista era lamentable, todo reducido a cenizas, escombros y polvo. Nos desplazamos hacia un área de donde podríamos grabar haciendo un montaje de todo el lugar, y de pronto algo causa gran conmoción, cuando veo qué es, grito y les digo que no lo toquen, que es para mí.

Me acerco cautelosamente y veo el mensaje que Snow me dejó, rosas rosadas y rojas, no para una persona, sino para una pareja. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, el olor penetrante de las malditas flores me descoloca. Algo parecido a las náuseas repta por mi pecho, pero sé que no tiene que ver con el embarazo.

"¿Qué tengo que decir?" pregunto a Cressida, queriendo terminar rápidamente con todo de una vez y refugiarme en el bunker y hacer nudos, algo que me distraiga de los escalofriantes pensamientos que el olor de rosas me da.

Repito una y otra vez mi línea, pero nada. No sale. No puedo. Aún puedo sentir el olor de las rosas. Lo intento una vez más. Es inútil. Mi boca se llena de saliva. La sensación reptante en mi pecho vuelve, siento náuseas, pero sin vómito. Es ahí cuando empiezo a llorar.

No puedo ser el sinsajo.

Es imposible, no puedo serlo sabiendo que cada cosa que yo haga o diga lo descargarán contra Peeta. No lo matarán, pero seguro sí lo torturarán. Llevo mis manos a mi panza y me arrodillo, incapaz de seguir de pie, los brazos de Haymitch me rodean y es el único que quiero que esté conmigo.

Estoy quebrada

Lloro, grito, me culpo, los culpo, estoy histérica y de pronto un pinchazo en mi brazo hace que el mundo se deslice.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **En este capi llegué a las 999 palabras (límite 1000), ¡vaya que es duro!, ¡pero precisamente es lo genial de seguir un reto!**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews, gracias por la acogida de este fic no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto, me halaga mucho en verdad :)**_

 _ **Mil gracias!**_

 _ ****A quienes me siguen en "Mercancía del Capitolio" les pido un poquito mas paciencia, onegai! De igual forma invito a nuevos lectores que quieran seguirme junto a Katniss y Peeta en otra aventura ;)**_


End file.
